Lost Childhood Love
by SammyShadow
Summary: Lysandre and White had grown up in Unova together White was his only friend but as white travels to Kalos to start a new adventure and find lysandre. Will lysandre ever make white realise he loves her? And what will happen when her crushes at home find out about Lysandre? White soon comes to realise she will discover secrets that will change her life for ever
1. Chapter 1 - My only friend

Chapter 1 – She was there for me.

Lysandres POV Child.

Before I was defeated by Serena I had a normal life I grew up in a region called "Unova" In a small town called Nuvema I was ignored by everyone because of my flaming red hair all except one girl called White She had chocolate coloured hair and sapphire blue eyes I met her when I was alone one day in the forest

"Hello? A voice called it was soothing and I turned my head to look was I staring at an angel? "H-hi" I replied I was very shy back then and my hair was like a flame "Are you lysandre?" she asked She must be here to tease me I thought " Y-yes but if you're here to tease me please just go away im sick and tired of being called names" I replied on the verge of shouting "I-i-I wasn't here to tease you I just wanted to make friends My name is White" She Murmured I was lost for words she wanted to befriend me? I instantly fell in love with her.

From that day onwards we played every day I found out she could talk to Pokémon and I was fascinated Untill one day when we were Nine and my mother and father moved me to Kalos We were devastated and I had cried when saying goodbye She was my only friend until I moved to Kalos where I met Augustine Sycamore

15 years later ….

White's POV

White didn't know what to do she had defeated N saved the world – Twice even managed to get the shadow triad to train her in their ways and she was a fully-fledged Ninja Ghetsis had given up So she decided to visit Kalos she had left her team behind shedding many tears for them but she would have a new team soon She had just finished packing her bags when she heard her mother calling

"White are you finished?" Her mother called "Yes mom I'm coming!" She replied picking up her bags and going down the stairs 2 at a time "Hunny I'm going to miss you – Oh and your friends are here to say goodbye" She reminded her "I will too mom and thank you" I said hugging her tight "Now go show Kalos what you can do!" She Shouted as I sped out the door.

My friends were waiting Cheren with his jet black hair and red tie he always pulled up as gym leader of aspertia town I couldn't believe he came this far to say goodbye Then Bianca My Girlfriend And Professor Junipers assistant Finally the champion Black he was like a brother to me and he looked so professional I couldn't help giggling "What's so funny white? " Black asked tilting his head in confusion "we have all changed so much I will miss you all" She said tears in her eyes she hugged each one before Releasing Charizard for the last time flying to Mistralton city Charizard nuzzled me "Aww buddy I will miss you too" I Said hugging him "Rawr" was my reply Professor juniper was waiting I returned Charizard and handed her my poke ball "I feel so vulnerable " I cried out "White your Pokémon will be with you no matter where you are " She said hugging her "Bye white!" she finally said turning around to go back to nuvema town I turned around to see him- N "I came to say goodbye.." He whispered barely audible "N don't worry I will be back soon" I whispered back hugging him tight then he left and I heard the cry of reshiram fading away As I greeted skyla and started my journey to kalos I realised that I was going to my old friends new home town

Lysandre was here and I would find him.

Lysandre POV

Team flare was ready soon he would face serena and calem he would win and then make the world his beautiful kingdom he had forgotten White in the memories of the past and was ready to take the world for his own He sat in his king like chair in his laboratory his pyroar was asleep on the floor next to him he crouched down and stroked his mane crying silent tears Unfortunately pokemon would have to be destroyed for his world but it was better than seeing them used "Sir -we have seen a cargo ship flying in from Unova What would you like us to do?" A grunt said from behind him interrupting his thoughts "Let me see who is on it and then i will decide" He replied his husky voice filling the room He followed the grunt to the Security room and went up to the screen His heart caught in his throat It was her White on her way to kalos he choked " Sir are you alright " a grunt said confused and alarmed Gathering his thoughts he Finally Ordered "I am fine leave this plane be"

He would find White


	2. Chapter 2 Shock

Chapter 2 - Shock..

White POV

She had arrived in Kiloude city and travelled to lumiose by train it was awfully Long and White was tired by the time she had reached Sycamore's Lab She knocked on the door "Coming!" An Cheery voice called the door swung open and There stood Sycamore "Ahh mon Cherie you must be White? Come in come in!" He beckoned her inside and she stood inside a waiting room "Hello Sycamore my name is White" She announced holding her hand for him to shake He shook it a big smile on his face

"Welcome to Kalos!" He replied "Thank you Professor!" She Said yawning " Now I have a big present for you White-" He started "Professor I know you went to big lengths for whatever present it is but I am immensely tired can we discuss this tomorrow? "She murmured eyelids drooping "Oh im so sorry of course of course here is your room "He Showed her a room and she walked it and collapsed on the bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow

Lysandres POV

He had to speak to his best friend about this he was terrible with girls and sycamore was a charmer it was very late and he arrived just as sycamore was about to close for the night "Augustine? Can I speak to you?" Lysandre asked .his Pyroar was behind him growling because he had been dragged from his slumber to meet the professor "Oh Lysandre Come in my old friend!" He opened the door and beckoned him inside "This is very important and it involves well…. A-Girl…"He announced blushing slightly "Oh so you came to your wingman for help huh? "Sycamore said laughing "Well try not to be too loud I have some guests sleeping" He continued "Tell me everything." So Lysandre did mention everything apart from her name "My friend you have told me everything but one thing What is her name?" Augustine asked "I-i-I" he couldn't continue and continued to immensely blush "Py-Pyroar" He heard pyroar growl someone was listening " Who is there?" Lysandre shouted spinning around to face the door .

Whites POV

White had awoken in the night for a glass of water when she had heard sycamore speaking to someone she had to stay stealthy so she wore her Ninja outfit her swords on her back and her hood up "My friend you have told me everything but one thing what is her name?" Sycamore asked She heard a husky almost familiar voice say "I-I-I" it seems this man couldn't continue when she saw a new Pokémon staring at her it started to growl "Who is there!" The husky man shouted

Shit - whoever this man was he had started to run to the door She jumped backwards landing crouched on the floor "Augustine who is this?" He asked Enraged ,

Suddenly I gasped Oh my god Lysandre was here and she started to drink him in he looked well he looked … Sexy.. and sounded it too Wait what was she doing Focus before he kills you "Actually im not sure" Sycamore replied "Let me deal with this Pyroar Flamethrower!" Lysandre cried He would actually attack someone? I just dodged "Get It pyroar!" He shouted she was in danger, she ran towards them and jumped over their heads and raced out the front door. She needed help so she whistled 4 times pyroar was behind her It leapt and landed on her about to launch another flamethrower when he was tacked off of her by – Luxray I jumped up petting luxray gardevoir must have teleported him I whispered some words only luxray could hear "Thunderbolt" And Pyroar was fainted on the spot " I crouched down and petted him

Lysandre POV

"Pyroar! " Lysandre cried He was enraged and he flew himself towards this person tripping up and landing on top of it …

With his lips pressed to The other persons

He jumped up feeling his lips … why had that felt good ? the person on the floor wasn't moving probably out of shock "W-Who are you?" He whispered The person stood up and whispered one word

"White"


	3. Chapter 3 - I told you so

Chapter 3 – I told you so.

Lysandre POV

Sycamore was behind him because he had fallen to his knees White? But she couldn't be here now her plane was only sighted half an hour ago and she moved like a ninja…. It has been fifteen years… "White" He called out hoarsely "Lysandre "She replied removing her hood she was beautiful her sapphire blue eyes were like endless oceans and her hair wavy and fell to her waist "W-white?" Sycamore called from behind me. He looked from me to her and a smile crept upon his face did he realise that white was the one I liked? Suddenly I remembered she was there too "How long were you listening?" I asked "Not long "She whispered her luxray was tense and could sense something was wrong my pyroar was on his feet and was growling "Calm down pyroar she is friendly" I murmured Pyroar looked at me confused but left her alone he still glared at her though

"Sycamore, I will be back tomorrow" I announced and stood up to leave as I walked away thoughts swarmed in my head

White POV

Did I do something wrong? Why was he leaving …

The sun had now risen and sycamore was grinning very evilly did he know something I didn't? I had found out the present was a shiny froakie a new starter Pokémon he was my first starter Pokémon and I was slightly exited when we had accidently kissed it felt warm and I … I liked it I wondered who Lysandre was talking about when I had heard him Lysandre came back while I was about to leave and he went to speak to sycamore

Lysandre POV

"So you know Augustine?" He Asked "I worked it out – why not just tell and get it over with" He replied eyes narrowed "I-I can't face being denied" He groaned turning his head away ,White could hear them but they thought she had left "What if she feels the same way? "Sycamore questioned "Well I don't know that do i? " Lysandre Shouted furious he stormed out the door to face – White "Lysandre…. I think I have worked it out – Do you love me? She askedI stared at her My face in disbelief that she was listening again "Yes" He whispered so quietly White felt something blossom inside her Did she love him too? She walked up to him "Lysandre" She whispered "Yes White?" He said slowly – Did she hate him? "Kiss me" She ordered She did love him! He leant down and Put his lips to hers they crushed together each wanting more and more "White – I Love you" He Moaned picking her up bridal style.

"I love you too" She whispered Suddenly he didn't care about a new world because his world was white "Im coming with you on this journey" He announced before crushing his lips against hers again She moaned "I would love you too" She replied accepting his kiss. Soon I realised that sycamore was behind us and I put her down both of us blushing like we had fevers

Sycamore started to laugh "I told you so!"

**Thanks to my first ever reviewer The yoshinator ! Expect Some more "DRAMA and Sexy things" to happen soon involving N ghetsis and black for the drama and of course Lysandre for the sexy things **


	4. Chapter 4 - Team flare

Chapter 4 – Team Flare

**Before I start this chapter I am so sorry for the short chapter 3 I will **

**update these every week maybe 4 or 5 chapters just depends on how much time I have**

**White : Get back to the story *grabs popcorn***

**Lysandre: Um white… I think Luxray has fallen in love with pyroar**

**White: WHAT!**

**Me: Enjoy.**

**Whites POV**

She had woken up next to Lysandre they hadn't you know "Done it" Yet she just felt cold that night and decided to warm up next to her topless boyfriend He was sleeping peacefully and his muscles were Beautiful she traced them with her finger resting her head on them before she heard Lysandre yawing "Good morning Sleeping Beauty" He Said Yawning She turned towards his face and burst out laughing "What? What's wrong" He said sitting up abruptly and making White fly forward before catching herself in a handstand on the floor "I'm so sorry are you ok?" He asked "Im find its just your hair it looks so funny in a morning" I replied giggling His hair was sticking up all over the place . He tried to flatten it but it bounced back up. Bagsy the first shower! She announced rushing into the bathroom and locking the door behind her she heard a "Ahh" behind her

Lysandres POV

He had woken from a dream to see his dream come true White was tracing her finger on his muscles he felt so happy. He decided to have breakfast before his shower and left a note for his loved one changed into his team flare suit and headed downstairs Sycamore was there sipping coffee "Mnin Sandre" He grumbled I knew from experience that Augustine wasn't a morning person "Same to you pal" I replied I took some coffee for Me and White and returned to our room she was out of the shower and had changed into a white top with a black jacket and shorts she was wearing a pink hat "Here" I said startling her she took the coffee gratefully while I decided to head to the shower forgetting to lock the door

Whites POV

She sipped her coffee while Lysandre went to shower now was her chance He had left it open she heard the shower go on and opened the door slightly to see Lysandre in the shower facing away from her Butt naked she stifled a giggle he was so handsome she closed the door and went downstairs with her bag and camping essentials a few minutes later Lysandre came down with his hair fixed. "We are ready to-" I was cut off by a ringing doorbell "I'll get it "White Groaned heading to the door opening it up she saw a blonde haired girl with a pink hat on and a raven haired boy with a blue hat on "Hello?" The girl asked "Is professor sycamore in?" "Yes he is and you are?" I asked

"Calem and this is Serena " the boy said glaring at me " nice to meet you I'm white" I replied

Lysandre POV

When he saw those two enter the room he almost dropped his cup in shock

"You" he groaned looking at them "What are you doing here?" Calem asked "Please Calem he is a guest he is changing his ways leave him be" Sycamore pleaded White walked back in and sat next to Lysandre "Did I miss something ?" She Asked Me " I'll explain to you White but I think it's time we leave" I whispered standing up Calem glared at us as we left

As we started walking down route 5 I decided to tell her

"I used to be a leader of an evil organisation called team flare" I announced She stood there and stared at me Now she probably hates me "I wanted to preserve the world and make it beautiful Just like you are, I was overcome with power trying to find Yveltal and Xerneas that I forgot about you and I was reduced to nothing if it wasn't for sycamore I would be dead " I continued "I don't want any secrets so im telling you now Please don't hate me I am trying to change People still work for me but its for a place where pokemon can be safe without being hurt" I was in tears begging her "Lysandre I don't hate you nothing can change the fact that I love you – Infact I know someone just like you I stopped him and his name was Ghetsis but nothing can change the fact that he was evil and I hated him he used his son like a tool" She replied and then leaned up to kiss his wet soft cheeks "I love you and nothing can change that " He fell to his knees and she hugged him stroking his flaming mane hair "you are my Prince in shining armour" She whispered

I will become your king someday


	5. Chapter 5 - Hot stuff

Chapter 5 Hot Stuff

Whites POV

She was going to do it she loved him he loved her they showed it and it pained her when Lysandre cried we made it to Camphrier _town just before the sun went down and Lysandre went to book a room for us I went to the pokemart and bought some various things and stuffed them in my bag, back at the pokemon centre Lysandre showed me to our room "Is this ok?" He asked me his husky voice sending shrills of pleasure through my body "Its fine " I replied "Im going to take a shower if you need anything just call me" He explained taking off for the bathroom _

_Now was the time for me to act I sat on the bed and opened my bag I undressed taking the Lacy lingerie from my bag it was black and when I wore it I looked well …. Sexy I put the condoms by the bed and practised my voice This was going to be good _

_Lysandres POV_

_He felt so broken he had never cried before in his life which much prove how much he loved her She hadn't spoken much on the way here so she must be angry with him I rested my head against the wall and close my eyes the water falling on my flaming hair was barely audible as I was lost in my thoughts I sighed and felt something touch my shoulder that wasn't water – It felt like a hand I spun around ready to face my attacker when I realised that the angel standing before me was white . I gasped I was naked infront of her and she was – wearing the most sexiest thing I had ever seen_

_ "__Lysandre" __She spoke in a sexy French accent "W-W-"I couldn't speak she leant up to his ear and whispered "__Me faire I 'amour"__ She pulled me into a deep kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck I grabbed her thighs and held onto her when the kiss ended I turned off the shower and picked her up taking her out of the bathroom while kissing her soft neck I led her on the bed and was pulled on top of her my now hard member pushing against her stomach as I removed the lingerie she took a intake of breath as the cold air hit her Boobs and lower area "__Mon amour__" She Muttered _

_I started to kiss her neck moving down towards her boobs leaving soft kiss marks on her skin when I reached them I took one in my mouth and started to suck on it while fondling with my loves other one. She moaned in pleasure and I loved that I nibbled at her teet and she grabbed the covers in pleasure "__Oh Lysandre Me faire l'amour do it now I can't wait much longer! __"She moaned to me I lifted my head up to see white holding a condom. I slowly unwrapped it and placed it over my hard member to see her looking at me longingly_

_"This will hurt at first for both of us" He whispered to her she looked up at him with her big blue puppy eyes and he started to enter her "Ahhghh" she cried out in pain which soon turned to moans I started to thrust in and out of her "Ahhh~~hhh ~~ it feels so good!" She squealed losing the accent she gripped the covers we both started to pant and I was soon coming to my point "White im going to – CUM" he almost shouted "Mon amour!~ Mon roi ~Do it!" She cried "Aaaaghhhh" He cried as his liquid shot into his lover they both panted in the silence he led down next to her before he planted a kiss on her forehead_

_"__Je' Taime Lysandre" __She whispered pulling him close_

_"Je' Taime trop White" He replied _

_**Me 'faire amour: make love to me**_

_**Mon roi : My king**_

_**Mon amour : My love**_

_**Je' taime : means I love you**_

_**Je ' taime trop : I love you too**_

_**Thank god I learned French hope you guys like it because it's about to get serious in the next chapter there is a new POV being introduced !**_

_**And thanks again to the 53 people who have seen some of my other chapters and the yoshinator for reviews and for supporting me **_

_**This is not finished yet**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Stop following me

Chapter 6 – Stop following me

Cilan's POV

Hello my name is Cilan I have two brothers Chili and Cress we work in a gym in striation city as the grass, water and fire leaders so your thinking what a happy place well you are wrong the only reason we are there is because of our master , Ghetsis this is what we do to stay undercover

"Cilan Master Ghetsis is wanting us" Chili called from the doorway he was already changed into his ninja outfit the one we love to wear .I sighed and quickly changed too heading to my door my brothers were there too we looked at each other and then we teleported

We landed in N's castle where out master now hid out from the police "Ah shadow triad" A voice boomed from in front of us "Yes master?" We asked in chorus "I have a job for you it is a hard task but it must be done and if you do not do it you will be killed do you understand?" He Shouted. We nodded our heads " I want you to bring me a girl " he simply asked Chili burst out "that's not hard at all" Ghetsis laughed and laughed and laughed "The girl you must bring me is White the same one who beat me and made me look ridiculous " He explained

We looked at each other White was basically our little sister we had taught her how to be exactly like us

"Do you understand?" Ghetsis asked I gulped "Yes sir"

Whites POV:

"Lysandre That was so pleasurable it was my first time "I breathed "Mine too" He replied "R-really" I thought "Well I think I have to reward you for pleasuring me so much" I whispered Before he could say no I went down to his member and licked the head of it "Oahhhhh" He moaned in pleasure "M-more please" he groaned I started to lick it and noticed something coming out of it Pre-cum I licked it up and my lover arched his back as I licked the rest of my lovers juices off I put the whole thing in my mouth and started to suck his member I licked at it using my tongue And Lysandre was literally screaming in pleasure "Wh-" he was about to say before he shot his white salty hot load into my mouth I swallowed it "Lysandre I will never leave you because I love you " she whispered falling into the bed beside him and falling asleep

Lysandres POV

She loved him so much he felt like he had died and gone to heaven and back when he awoke the first thing he saw was his lover curled up on his chest "White Hunny its time to wake up" he whispered in her ear moving hair out of her ears lovingly "mm" she grumbled when they were both changed and full of food they healed their Pokémon and white let out froakie "fro- froak! "he called "let's get some training done" she said white loved her Pokémon he was about to ask for a battle when the room was suddenly blown up and his faded into unconsousness

Cilan's POV

As he stared into the Pokémon centre he saw a red haired man was with her gazing at white and her Pokémon this man was very tall and muscular and wore a suit that I recognised as team flare as we burst into the Pokémon centre the man was hit with some debris and was knocked out on the floor "No Lysandre! " White called running to his side when he didn't respond to her tears started to slide down her face to see white like this hurt us and we all were pained because we can hear and feel each other's thoughts Chili and Cress stood next to me. She's in love with him I told my brothers telepathically When I suddenly had an idea Lets say she was dead to him I told my brothers That she had been caught in a house on fire they all agreed and left to tell Ghetsis he did not want to hurt his sister anymore

As they were returning he almost choked at the sight he saw Now Cilan was well ….. Gay and the person he loved was no other than Ash Ketchum his old travelling friend and he was walking with a group towards the town "Brother what is wrong?" Chili asked me "Its him" I said Chili looked towards where I was pointing and saw ash "Oh" he grunted the brothers had decided to change into their Chili Cilan and Cress forms on the way back and Cilan was now staring at the boy who was talking to a girl I learnt was called Serena while I was lost in my thoughts I simply stood there as a girl with yellow hair walked into me "Sorry Mister" she mumbled and I snapped out of it "Bonnie stop annoying people" A yellow haired boy groaned "I'm sorry, Um my names clemont nice to meet you" He said holding out his hand .

"Oh my – Cilan is that you?" A familiar voice said and it was Ash ketchum


	7. Chapter 7 - A secret unfolds itself

Chapter 7 – A secret unfolds itself

Cilan's POV

He couldn't believe it that Ash was standing in front of him gawping at him like he had never expected to see him again "What are you doing here?" He asked, I was so clouded by thoughts that I didn't hear him "You know him Ash?" The girl Serena asked "I travelled in Unova with him and a girl named Iris" Ash explained Chili and Cress were stood next to me getting into my thoughts and trying to discover why I wasn't responding "Chili, Cress why are you all here?" Ash asked confused. Pikachu who was on his shoulder leapt onto me pushing me to the ground "Pika-Chu pika" He cried. I stared at him intently wondering what I should do next if I moved I was most likely to kiss ash and if I spoke I was most likely to say something wrong my brothers sensed my nervousness and decided now would be the time to escape – without an explanation "Let's go now Cilan move it!" They shouted at me telepathically I jolted out of my thoughts spun round and started to run Chili and cress joined me by my side "Wait Cilan!" Ash called chasing after me before my brother crashed into someone.

Whites POV

"No Lysandre wake up please – please wake up" She cried, Her only love was in her arms and his life was dependant on her She whistled four times and Luxray came running towards her I quickly pulled my ninja suit on from my shadow change and put Lysandre on top of Luxray "Ray Luxray!" He cried as I started to run out of the ruined Pokémon centre, the closest town was lumiose city and as she was running towards lumiose she crashed into Chili who looked at her in shock. She simply shoved him out of the way and ran past him nothing would stand between saving her love soon behind Cress, Chili and Cilan she ran into Ash who the same just ran past her "Luxray jump!" I called to my beloved Pokémon he jumped onto a cliff and I joined him this way was faster to lumiose city. Soon I saw the bright lights of the tower "Hang on Lysandre!" I shouted running into the town and into the nearest Pokémon centre. Nurse joy saw me speeding towards her and opened the doors to the hospital unit I flew past her Luxray by my side until I reached the desk "Help me! He's dying I think! Please" I cried a nurse came over and saw he was losing a lot of blood she Immediately got a doctor and took Lysandre to an operating table "Wait out here Hunny we will save him" The nurse said trying to comfort me I sobbed into my sleeve "Hang on my love" I whispered

Lysandre POV

Everything was black but I could hear a Pokémon White's Luxray I felt my life on a thread of hope when I was resuscitated back to life my eyes burst open to see many doctors and nurses surrounding me. "WHITE?" I cried out "Its ok there is no more white" A nurse whispered "Lysandre!" I heard white running to me "White! What happened?" He asked me "Lysandre are you ok "she whispered to me tears running down her cheeks " The Pokémon centre was blown up and I bit of debris hit you in the head I managed to run you to lumiose city's Pokémon centre but I thought you had died on me" She groaned crying into his chest I put my arms around her "Shhhhh im here now don't worry" Eventually the cries turned to sniffles and then slow breathing she was asleep "Um Lysandre was it?" A doctor asked "Yes?" I asked "You can leave whenever you want" The doctor replied I fell asleep into my bed holding my dearest to me

Cilan's POV

I couldn't bear it my love was chasing me down I fell to the ground "Cilan get up!" Chili called forcing me to my legs I couldn't do it I just couldn't move "Cress hold them off while I get him away from here" Chili ordered Cress I was the leader of the shadow triad while Chili was my second and Cress was the third "Go Panpour!" Cress called "Hydro Pump!" He ordered "Get up Brother" Chili was calling to me "I can't brother I just can't I love him" I replied telepathically Chili was giving up on me suddenly I stood up "Pika CHUUUU" Pikachu cried thunder bolting Cress's Panpour and fainting it on the spot "Shadow change when we are far away" I ordered my brothers as we started to run "Panpour return!" Cress called before joining us "Waaaittt! "Ash called When we were far away from him We shadow changed into out shadow triad outfit White hair with a tint of green red or blue black tank top and jacket our bellies showing black pants and boots. My swords hung from my back and my ninja stars waited on my belt using the voice changer Colress had made for us we sounded different from Cress, Chili and Cilan Bisharps poke ball waited on my belt while Chili and Cress used Pawniards "Cilan Where are you?" Ash called "Cilan" Clermont's voice called along with Serena and Bonnies "Pika Pi!"Pikachu called too Our black scarves wrapped around our next fluttered in the wind our headbands and masks covered our face but nothing could cover our eyes My big green emerald eyes Chilli's Big Fire burning eyes and Cress's Silent but stealthy eyes "Ci-" Ash had appeared behind us "Shadow triad Why are you here? He called, Soon he was followed by Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu

"What did you do to Cilan? Where is he that's the reason you're here isn't it? Where are him and his brothers" Ash's Chestnut Brown eyes stared into my blackened face. "Fine then don't answer me! Froakie Go!" He called releasing a frog like Pokémon I had seen white using just a day before. Sighing I released Bisharp "Biiiishaaarp" He cried "Night slash" My now deep voice ordered "Froakie D-" Ash was about to say before his froakie was Annihilated by my Bisharps night slash , the tiny frog Pokémon wearily stood up glancing in fear at the speed and power of my Bisharp I felt sorry for the small frog and was about to return Bisharp when ash called "Froakie Water pulse!" And my Bisharp was hit with a mass of water "Bissh" He cried in pain and fury. I gritted my teeth and Ash smirked my brothers noted my anger I may love ash but I also love my Bisharp very much "Bisharp Shadow Dodge and then use Thunder punch!" I Cried as my Bisharp faded into darkness

? POV

So this was Kalos huh? As long as my father doesn't follow me here it's a good enough place "TOOOOR" my partner Pokémon growled we were ready for a challenge

BRING IT ON!


	8. Chapter 8 - Its you!

**Chapter 8 – Its you!**

**Hey guys sorry about the excessive amounts of Cilan in there but anyway whites long lost brother Arrives in kalos with the knowledge that he is looking for a girl with chocolate hair and blue eyes White has no idea she has a long lost brother and here he is first POV**

Silvers POV

I ran through the streets of the biggest town I had ever seen and I stopped next to a sign which said

Lumiose City – Gaze upon lumiose tower and see its beauty reflect in you

He found where he was looking for – Professor Sycamore's Lab on the map and broke into another run and saw the man he was looking for "Hey you!" I called and he spun round looking for me I stopped in my tracks and said "Are you Prof. Sycamore?" "Yes I am "He replied staring at my curiously "I'm here to speak to you about white- do you know her?" I asked.

"Yes I do now follow me" He replied before showing me to his lab

Cilan's POV

After I had defeated Ash's froakie tears were swimming in his eyes. "Return froakie" His voice wavered "Pikachu! Help me" he called and Pikachu jumped out onto the field "ENOUGH" a voice roared. Me and my brothers eyes widened in shock we looked to each other knowing exactly who this person was. He stepped out of the trees looking exactly the same as he had 2 years ago when white had defeated him – N Harmonia and he was holding – MY PANSAGE? "W- N what are you doing here?" Ash cried remembering the boy from his adventures in Unova "I found your friends Pansage – he was hurt" N told ash "Now Shadow triad give up his friend and leave – Before I make you" He threatened we stayed put – our orders from Ghetsis alone we will not do as N says but the fact that he might harm us with reshiram almost made us shudder "NOW" He roared "Get ready to shadow teleport" I said telepathically. We jumped close together forming the shadow triangle "Don't you dare!" N cried. I flinched losing the build-up of the teleport as my brothers teleported away now I was left alone "RESHIRAM!" N shouted turning to the trees. My eyes widened in fear Reshiram was part fire and would demolish my team. I looked up to see the white majestic beast land next to N. Ash and his friends were in awe and shock "Reshiram Fusion flare! "He shouted I was frozen in fear when suddenly my Pansage jumped out of N's arms and ran to protect me he was hit head on with the fusion flare "NOOOOOOO" I shouted running forward to pick up my fallen friend he wasn't moving "Pansage – Please wake up "I cried N and ash and friends were staring at me in shock. I leader of the shadow triads was crying over a Pokémon they thought wasn't mine.

Lysandre POV (FINALLY)

It's been a few months since the incident in the Pokémon centre and white was on her 4th badge – Clemont's badge but he wasn't there she now had a Gengar, Greninja, Sylveon, Salamence, Metagross and Tyranitar All shiny (My actual team on Pokémon Y xD) and had won a battle with me at last the night we spent in the Pokémon centre was the first of many and I would remember each time over and over as we walked through the streets of lumiose city I decided we should visit Augustine's lab to update Whites pokedex when white stopped in her tracks as I heard a pokemon roar


	9. Chapter 9 - Running

**Just to let you know N is a bit of a dick in this chapter sorry for the REALY SHORT CHAPTER 8**

**White: When dafuq do I get a POV?**

**Me: Soon now get back to separating pyroar and Luxray**

**Silver: Wait White!**

**Me: (face desk) enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – Running.

Cilan's POV:

My first Pokémon and partner was here in my arms unmoving, my tears dripped down my face and onto the tuft of grass on his head, N and Ash and his friends were talking in a group – since N had killed my partner he had sent reshiram away and had cried a lot. But I didn't care because my partner was dead Bonnie and Clemont went to do something and Serena was sat on a log with puffy cheeks stroking her fennekin with a brush, she wouldn't look at me she stared down at the small fox-like creature. Pansage was my partner Pokémon my starter like Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy my Snivy was Pansage. He was my guardian and he understood me we loved each other like we were brothers and N killed him my brother.

I stood up still holding Pansage's immobile body and N looked round at me "Where do you think you are going" N shouted at me my head shot up I glared at him and he took a step back "MURDERER" I spat as I turned around and started to run away unfortunately the fusion flare had sent rocks flying towards me and I had broken my leg. I tried limping away but it hurt like hell "N leave him" Ash groaned. N started to laugh maniacally so I kept limping away fighting the tears in my eyes eventually I collapsed unable to move I led Pansage down next to me and with all my might I used a shadow teleport, I landed on the ground in my room in striation city my brothers burst into the room to see me with tears and blood everywhere holding Pansage on the ground I was barely conscious "Brother your back but? "Chili started to say when I burst into tears again "P-Pansage" I whispered as I faded into the darkness of unconsousness.

Whites POV

It was him N he was here I heard reshiram I heard IT "White what's wrong?" Lysandre asked me "Do you remember when I told you of the man Ghetsis? And how he manipulated his son? Well his sons here N Harmonia " I explained "Let's get sycamore and then go see where he is" Lysandre planned I nodded it sounded like a good plan as we ran around the corner dodging various people we made it to sycamores lab. I knocked on the door "Give me a second! "Sycamore shouted we heard footsteps and then the door swung open "Oh? Your back! Well come in! "Sycamore said holding the door open for us me and Lysandre entered when I heard a voice "Whose there Sycamore?" It was a male voice and it was an accent similar to mine. I walked into the living room to see a boy with red crimson hair sat on the couch his back was to me and he was stroking a blue Pokémon which was very big "GATOOOOOR!" the Pokémon cried-"Siiiiilllveerrr" It had said was this boy called silver? Lysandre stepped into the room and the boy turned around his eyes widening as he saw me "Are you white?" He asked me "Yes – Yes I am"


End file.
